Dragon's Breath Forge
Description The forge is located directly behind the In Time antique shop which is run by Mr. Gold. You can reach the blacksmith shop by going through the antique store or through a gate in the back which is a direct link to the forge. The storefront is green and has gold lettering for the name of the antique store; a sign on the window directs patrons of the forge to it. In the back there is a nice sized patio where there is set up a stone forge, bellows, and a large quenching barrel full of water. It is very hot out here, but as it is open on one side there is relief from the heat of the fire that is nearly always burning. On the wall there are tools hanging as well as large sketches and plans with Hiccup’s large, messy handwriting scrawled across it. Recently room was made to accomadate two more workers: [[Fëanor]] and [[Guinevere]]. Each has their own section to work in. The three operate seperately so each one earns money only for the work he or she gets from commissions. It is entirely up to the customer as to who they decide to purchase work from. There is a list of prices for the items for sale as well as a sign advertising custom work. The whole place has an organized chaos about it. Two chairs are set off to the side and there is a worktable facing the wall of the building that is covered with papers and oftentimes, unfinished blades. The forge was built by Hiccup Haddock shorty after he was hired by the former Empress Maud to arm her military. The deal fell through when the Empress disappeared but he still kept up the shop. It was sometime after that [[Fëanor]] came to him asking to use his forge. The two did not get along but Hiccup let him work there on the condition he mind his own. He was far more willing to let [[Guinevere]] work there. Each has their own specific skillset and price list. Hiccup's Work Hiccup specializes in custom orders of a more inventive nature. He would prefer to create something new rather than an ordinary sword or blade order. His work is polished for someone of his age and you'll find flaws easier in his weapons than his 'inventions'. Along with blacksmithing he is skilled in leatherworking and does offer things such as sheaths and swordbelts. He often underprices his work as he does not know much about monetary value. He's extremely willing to work with people pricewise. ((Price list wip.)) '''WEAPONS:''' Sword - 25 shillings = $6.00 War Hammer- 1 crown (5 shillings) = $1.20 Single Headed Axe Double Headed Axe Spearhead Short sword - 1 crown (5 shillings) = $1.20 Dagger - 3 shillings = $0.72 Knife - 2 shillings = $0.48 Arrowheads '''ARMOR''': Shield - Depending upon type '''TOOLS''': Candle Holder Hammer Hatchet Utensils (forks, spoons, knives) Fire Poker Nails '''OTHER''': Cloak Pin Rings Horseshoes - (Extra fee if horse is shod) '''SERVICES''': Horses Shod Repairs Armor Cleaning '''CUSTOM WORK ACCEPTED!''' Guinevere's Work Fëanor's Work